The Test of Courage
by vampduster10
Summary: Buffy and Zordon test the Rangers on thier courage, but only Tommy and Kimberly pass. Rita has another evil plan, but will it work? Read to find out!


It was a fine day in Sunnydale, California. Six teenagers arrived because Buffy Summers asked them to help with their vampire problem. Angel had left to Los Angeles to start his own private investigator business, and Spike was nowhere to be seen, which was a good thing. The six teenagers were the Power Rangers. Tommy and Kimberly decided to walk around while the others slept for a while. As the two were walking, Spike finally appeared and he had some company.

"Oh, great," said Kimberly. "It looks like the night of the walking dead." Tommy grinned and yelled at Spike.

"Hey! We're just walking around to get out of the house for a while!" Spike cackled as his face changed into his vampire form. "We can do that, too!" yelled Tommy. "It's Morphin time!"

"Tiger Zord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

The fight was hard, but after dusting a few with a combination of Tommy's Dragon Flute and Kimberly's Blade Blaster, they defeated their opponents easily.

"Man, that was hard," said Kimberly as they walked inside Buffy's house. "Spike and his goons decide to attack while we're taking a walk? How weird is that?" Buffy heard Spike's name and peeked through the kitchen doorway.

"Spike? Spike attacked you?" she said. "You're right Kim, that's weird. Dawn, could you get Giles and tell him that this is an emergency?" Dawn nodded and went to the phone. Xander and Anya were now in a mutual argument about why they were broke up. Jason couldn't handle it, so without any thought on what he was doing, he punched Xander square in the jaw. Anya thought she killed him and went ballistic.

Giles arrived the next morning and asked Kimberly and Tommy to recount their encounter with Spike and his cronies.

"We were walking past the park when Spike attacked. Tommy shouted at him, and Spike went all vampire on us and we morphed. After we dusted a few, we got home safely." Kimberly said without haste. Tommy nodded as Giles looked at him, too.

"Well, that is sort of weird that Spike would chose then to attack, unless of course, Rita was toying with you until she could execute one of her heinous plans." Giles said with a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps she's sending a monster or something like that." Jason was the first to call their mentor Zordon.

"Hey, Zordon, is Rita up to something?" he asked. Zordon didn't answer at first.

"I'm afraid, Jason, that she is. Gather Buffy and the other Rangers, and teleport to the Command Center immediately," he said. Jason gathered the Rangers and Buffy and teleported to the Command Center as ordered.

Buffy had been in the Command Center once, but she never got over seeing a vaporous head talking to her. Zordon mentioned that Rita was definitely up to something sinister, but unknown to himself.

"We're 99% sure that it's got something to do with Spike," said Alpha regrettably. "I'm sorry to say this, but we're in deep trouble."

"Okay, I can gather the Potentials and tell them Spike's on a rampage, even though he's got a soul." Buffy suggested. How long could she keep this up? "Don't worry Zordon, we'll work through this."

"Thank you, Buffy, and may the power protect you. Rangers, I suggest that you keep on your guard. Spike could attack at any time." "Right," they said. "Zordon?" piped up Zack. "I hate to say this, but I think we're being tested." Buffy couldn't stifle her smile any longer than she wanted to.

"Okay, you caught me," she said. "I sent Spike to gather a few vampires to test you on how well you can handle yourselves."

"What?" Tommy said angrily. "You mean that Spike was on our side all along?" She nodded. Kimberly went to slap Buffy, but Jason caught her.

"That's like what Zordon did to Tommy and I a while ago, remember? He had us find Titanus and save you guys?"

"Oh, I get it now," said Billy. "Reverse psychology." Alpha was jumping in place now.

"That's a well-thought-out deduction, Billy," he said happily. "Zordon and I were apart of this the whole time."

"Okay, so did we pass?" asked Kimberly" Buffy giggled.

"You and Tommy passed. The others, well, they were pretty tired." Buffy said with a soft giggle. "Forgiven?" she asked holding out her hand.

"It's no biggie," said Kimberly giving her a hug." Yes, you're forgiven.

Unfortunately, the Rangers' problems were not over yet. While they were celebrating, Rita was concocting a plot to destroy the Rangers, and Sunnydale with them.

"How does this sound? I go into the Hellmouth, grab Caleb and the First, and bring them here. Together, we could rule the world!" Goldar guffawed.

"Of course, my queen! With Caleb and the First Evil helping us, we'll be unstoppable!" Squat and Baboo were deep in thought.

"Mistress, what about the vampires?" asked Baboo. "I mean, couldn't you cast a spell making the vampires that you send fight in daylight?"

"Of course I could, you loudmouth! That was Phase Two!" Rita was so happy, that not even the Rangers could ruin this.

"Earth will soon be ours!" she shouted, lighting protruding from her wand. "And we shall destroy those pesky Power brats whether they expect it or not!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
